


sunday #fc5a8d

by blueplutoberry



Series: 7 days (a week) [3]
Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Daydreaming, Drabble, Fluff, Gen, Na Jaemin-centric, Spring Break, jaemin is a photographer, just 00line being bffs, lazy afternoons
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-03
Updated: 2021-01-03
Packaged: 2021-03-13 07:35:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,752
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28524822
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blueplutoberry/pseuds/blueplutoberry
Summary: sunday is for "strawberry smoothies, golden hour, a soft feeling of wistfulness, lazy afternoons, 4pm naps, lofi mixes, deja vu, long daydreams, lighting sparklers"
Series: 7 days (a week) [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2085363
Kudos: 5





	sunday #fc5a8d

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, this time I'm coming to you with a Jaemin's drabble, that is also 00line college!au.
> 
> Once again, I got an inspiration for that series from this [tumblr post](https://esperides.tumblr.com/post/171178953245/tag-your-vibe), also yesterday I did a little [moodboard](https://twitter.com/blueplutoberry/status/1345683069534154753?s=20) out of boredom,
> 
> Hope you'll enjoy!!

Jaemin woke up early. Too early, because it’s sunday and he normally wakes up at 10 am or so, and now it’s 6:26 and his eyes are wide open. And weirdly, he’s not tired whatsoever. Maybe it’s because of the amount of coffee he drinks, or maybe that’s because he fell asleep relatively early as for him. But still, waking up at this hour is still pretty weird. And definitely rare.

He looks outside and the sun is not yet up, but it’s already light outside, and it must mean only one thing. That he woke up perfectly for a civil twilight, known commonly as a golden hour. When the sky is the most beautiful, especially for taking photos. And it couldn’t be more ideal, because he transferred all the photos on his computer yesterday - because his memory card was full after his last photo session he did. So now it’s empty, especially for this moment. It’s like a faith, he thinks, because he never wakes up that early, and once he stayed up all night but his camera had died just a few minutes before. He was never lucky when it comes to perfect timing, but maybe today was his lucky day.

The sunrise golden hour doesn’t last long, but it’s not something that ends up in a second, when one blinks. Jaemin still had time to put on his hoodie, take his camera - fully charged and with space on the memory card - and go out to find the best place to take a few photos. He has one place that’s the best for taking photos. There are almost no trees or buildings around, just an empty lawn where he often visits with his friends, does picnics, takes photos etcetera. And right now it’s empty as well, because who sane would be there at 6 am on sunday. Right. No one.

The sky turns yellow and the sun starts to rise. The birds chirping over his head and the morning fog creates the mystic energy, as if one is in another world. Somewhere in between one reality and another. When time’s not flying fast, because for a while it seems as if everything stops. The sun in one place shining strongly at the lawn and Jaemin, birds not playing but making sounds, nothing’s moving because there’s nothing that can. And Jamin standing in the middle of everything, with camera close to his face taking one photo after another. It’s magical.

He returns home quickly after that. He was wearing only a hoodie and it was definitely too cold for that. It was still March. Technically it was still winter. He thinks about going to sleep, because it’s still pretty early and maybe in a few hours he’ll be tired, but instead he goes to the kitchen and makes breakfast. Something light and easy because he’s not in a mood for cooking or anything like that. He can still wake his roommates up and make them cook, but is he really that cruel?

There are frozen fruits in the freezer and he can make smoothies. He has stuck up for smoothies since he started dieting, and started avoiding carbs. And they are nice and fulfilling. He puts out the pack of frozen strawberries. Normally he doesn’t eat strawberry flavour food because he doesn’t like this artificial taste of them. But frozen strawberries are just like normal ones, and they taste okay. Not the best, but since he doesn’t have any other option, he bears with it.

The blender is loud. It’s very loud because he didn’t have money to buy some fancy, quiet one. And they all work the same anyway, so he doesn’t see the point in buying something that costs a few hundreds more just because it is more branded than others. He’s sure that the noise would wake his roommates in the end.

And he was right. After he poured the smoothie into a high glass and sat down by the kitchen table, watching over the photos he'd done, Renjun entered the kitchen growling dissatisfied.

“What are you doing so early in the morning?” he asks, and opens the fridge to take out a bottle of water. He sits down next to Jaemin. The other shrugs his shoulders.

“Dunno, I woke up early by myself.” he announces as if it was the normal thing, but for him it wasn’t. “You want? I still have some left.” he asks after a minute holding up his glass and showing his creation to the other. Renjun nods.

“Why not.”

Day doesn’t pass quickly. It actually lasted long, and Jaemin, not having much to do, spent most of it lying on the sofa listening to the lo-fi music playlist that Chenle created for him not so long ago. And he was thinking about things he did in the past week, which wasn’t much. Then his thoughts travel more far into the past, thinking about the beginning of his studies and how many things he needs to do until his finals, which is still a lot of time - and because of that he didn’t start studying yet. He hears his professor's voice in his head, reprimanding him for talking too loud. Now it is spring break so he doesn't need to care about that. He thinks about the day he moved in with 3 strangers into the dorm. There was Jeno who’s quiet most of the time, but is the most reliable when it comes to daily stuff and Jaemin likes to talk with him during sleepless nights - especially before the finals when they need to study, but instead they order food and watch funny videos on youtube. Then there’s Donghyuck who is the loudest of them all and often argues with Renjun, the third roommate. And at first they were awkward with each other, but with time they got closer and at some point became even inseparable. As far as it was possible of course, because they had different lectures and were studying completely different things.

Thinking about all of this he finally falls asleep. His morning voyage took its toll.

Donghyuck wakes him up with a loud slamming of the door, and shouts that Ay yo, I’ve ordered fried chicken, losers. And all three of them sit down in the big room, around half-asleep Jaemin in the middle. The smell wakes him up even more and only then he feels how hungry he is. The only thing he ate was these smoothies in the morning and a few handfuls of nut mix some hours later. He was starving.

He’s sitting there and looking at Donghyuck opening the boxes full of chicken, and Renjun goes to the kitchen for a coke and glasses, it all looks familiar. It was familiar because they often order food, or eat take-aways, because they don’t have time to cook. And they're together in the big room, watching tv or just simply talking - or more like complaining - about studies and so. But right in that moment he has a feeling that something like that, exactly like that, happened before. With Jeno on his left, Donghyuck right in front, and Renjun shouting from the kitchen because no one did the dishes and how are we supposed to eat when there is literally nothing clean. And all of them ignoring him, when he brings the wine glasses and announces that they're going to drink coke in fancy style from now on, because fuck you and I hate y’all. Which he doesn’t mean of course. It’s all familiar. Like some kind of a weird deja vu.

“I’ve also bought sparklers when I was out.” Donghyuck says when all of them finished eating, and he throws the last bone to the box. Everyone looks at him surprised.

“What for?”

“Because… It’s sunday. Last day of our spring break, if you’ve already forgotten.” and oh, Jaemin hasn’t forgotten, but was sure that there is at least one week more. So it means that he has classes tomorrow and he’s fucked up. He was supposed to do something during this break and how could he mess up the date? How is it even possible? “So,” Donghyuck continues, “I decided that it’d be fine to celebrate it by talking this aesthetic shit with sparklers in the night. You know, waving them here and there, for them to leave the trails.” and he starts to wave his arms randomly and all of them start to laugh. It’s a good idea. Jaemin’s going to take photos since he's a photography major. And maybe, he thinks, maybe some of them would be perfect for the project he needed to do during spring break.

“That’s a great idea.” Jaemin then says, and everyone agrees.

They are standing on the green rooftop of their building. It’s a common area for every resident, but thankfully no one else is there besides them at the moment. There is a small couple swing on one side and on the other a table where people normally meet up and drink together. Donghyuck ignites three sparklers and gives it to Jeno and Renjun. Jaemin doesn’t have one because he takes photos, so he’s going to ignite his later.

The photos have come out really nicely - indeed, Jaemin didn’t get into university for nothing. He’s really good at taking photos. If only his professors appreciate him as much as his friends do. And after about 20 minutes of their photo session during which they were able to create some nice fire trails for the photos, all the sparklers they had, burned out.

And because of the cold weather they quickly returned back to the dorm. Donghyuck calls it a night and locks himself in his room, previously wishing everyone a good night. Not long after Renjun did the same. Not that they are that tired, but tomorrow classes start again, and they need to mentally and physically prepare themselves for it.

“You’re going to sleep, too?” asks Jeno. Both of them are now in the kitchen, looking for some night snacks probably. Jaemin shakes his head. Although he woke up pretty early, he doesn’t feel tired at all. Maybe because of the afternoon nap he got. “You wanna watch something then?” Jeno adds.

It’s their little thing to watch movies at night. Eating snacks, laughing, and then falling asleep together on the carpet, with their backs leaned on the sofa, and Jaemin's head on Jeno’s shoulder, or vice versa. So Jaemin agrees, because why not.


End file.
